Research has demonstrated that self-objectification has damaging mental health consequences for women e.g., shame, disordered eating behavior). However, little is known about the effects of self-objectification on he prevalence of women's depression. It is well documented that women experience depression at twice the rate of men. Further, motivations to develop competencies are considered essential to achieve optimal psychological well-being. However, a majority of motivation and achievement research does not adequately address the role of factors that may disproportionately affect women (e.g., depression) in the investigation of motivational patterns and cognitive processes. In an effort to extend current knowledge, the aim of the proposed research is to identify how self-objectification contributes to women's depressive symptoms and motivation and, in turn, impacts performance. Moreover, research has yet to examine whether the effects of self-objectification operate similarly among diverse groups of women. Thus, the specific aims of the proposed project are to examine 1) whether individuals who self-objectify experience more negative affect and less peak motivational states in their daily lives, 2) whether self-objectification, as experimentally manipulated by media images, predicts depressive symptoms and decreased intrinsic motivation, and adversely affects performance on a cognitive task, and 3) to examine cultural differences in these processes by investigating the Drooosed relations in both White and Asian American women.